


Most Romantic Reads

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [58]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Rec list, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in celebration of Valentine's Day 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Most Romantic Reads

“If you think it fits, it fits” has always been an unofficial rule of #fan-rec-fridays and that goes extra for this theme. What makes a fic romantic? Is it swoon-worthy declarations or dramatic deeds? Is an adorable meet cute or the comfortable, lived-in domesticity of a sweet curtainfic? Is it slow lovemaking on a Saturday morning or the boundless trust of a BDSM scene? All of these flavors of romance and more are welcome for this theme! 

**Title:** Apes Debemus Imitari (We Should Imitate the Bees)  
**Why:** Just such a slow and low key fic about finding your partner and your place in the world with them and how first impressions can be wrong. I find it so cozy and romantic.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777376>

**Title:** Dreamers With Empty Hands  
**Why:** I'd like to rec the entirety of Hundred Year Playlist, it's all so Perfect and they're just In Love and mutual pining for so much time and are so well-developed and in love  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859722/>

**Title:** Except it Abide in the Vine  
**Why:** Proves that in every universe Steve and Bucky love each other in an incredibly deep and abiding way, whether romantic or platonic, same universe or across the multiverse, past, present, future, forever.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910536>

**Title:** Fantasmic!  
**Why:** This is a favorite of mine cause I'm a romantic sap! I have re-read this countless times. It's the sweetest fluff! A Modern au set in Disney World with Bucky as Prince Charming and tiny Steve who bond over their love of Disney. Simply Magical!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176971>

**Title:** great whales of the sea  
**Why:** Steve supporting Bucky through the niche things that capture his interest. Soft, quiet romance  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806188>

**Title:** Hit the 2016th Floor, Please  
**Why:** Bucky has the Avengers and friends celebrate all the birthday Steve missed. It's like the grandest and sweetest romantic gesture  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380511/>

**Title:** Honey Our Love's Bittersweet (Just How I Like It)  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky are “essentially wooing each other with dead and/or unconscious enemy agents”  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528469>

**Title:** How to Woo the Winter Soldier  
**Why:** Courtship! Romance! Grand Gestures!!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099468/>

**Title:** I [Heart] You  
**Why:** Steve gets hit with a curse that lets everyone see how much he loves people.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618426>

**Title:** let me be buried under your name  
**Why:** Mostly post-WS, and Bucky knows that Steve loves him, but he doesn’t remember it. He thinks that if he can find the token Steve gave him representing his love, he’ll be able to remember being Bucky Barnes again and allow himself to go back to Steve. Heartbreaking and made me cry a whole lot  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021290>

**Title:** Let's Fall in Love  
**Why:** Tony sends Steve and Bucky to an imitation speakeasy as a joke, but the evening turns out better than either of them could have imagined  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712390>

**Title:** Roots Have Grown  
**Why:** An adorable awkward romance! Bucky is a mildly agoraphobic veteran with funds to spare, who becomes enamored with the cute blonde guy in his building. Then they become roommates. Slowburn with Fluff! So much fluff! Just a lovely, sweet and adorable fic! Friends to lovers. Shrinkyclinks (though Bucky isn't the WS)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912451/>

**Title:** Scents and Sensibility  
**Why:** Sheer unabashed romantic wooing of a profoundly damaged, poorly socialized, and very confused Bucky.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772824>

**Title:** So far I've come (to get to you)  
**Why:** cause magical realism, shrinkyclinks and Romeo and Juliet kinda thing. all the warm fuzzies with a boatload of angst.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319648>

**Title:** Waking Up Slow  
**Why:** Amnesiac!Steve + Shrunkyclunks + Dad!Bucky = true love  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775716/>

**Title:** Welcome to Oblivious, Population: Two  
**Why:** Modern AU Shrinkyclinks. Steve is a wedding photographer in need of an assistant. Bucky is unemployed and in need of a job. What happens is a road to oblivious romance! Lots of fluff! Slowburn romance. Friends to lovers. (As you can see I love the fluff!)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626166>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
